


I'll Take Care of You

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Barry, Metahumans, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request, tired Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by @endlesslygrant: I have no regrets asking for this shit, because my Barry Allen feels are through the roof as per usual. Could you please do a smut imagine where Barry comes back from fighting a metahuman and he’s all exhausted and shit and y/n offers a blowjob ayyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the gifs.
> 
> I've never been so detailed with writing a blow job before. Hope you guys like it!

 

                 

* * *

No amount of training could’ve prepared Barry for a fight with a superstrong metahuman who already has more than 150 pounds of muscle on the speedster.

Sure Barry’s learned how to use his speed to his advantage and taken out big foes in the past, and together with security cameras, you and Caitlin are able to identify weak spots on this meta but that doesn’t spare Barry the cuts and bruises that he accumulates. A couple of rapid shots to the meta’s kidney doesn’t do much compared to practically pulling Barry’s arm out of the socket when he grabs him and throws him thirty feet away.

You manage to communicate to Barry how the meta favors one arm over the other, how that favored arm probably has an old injury that he could exploit, and that the injury is possibly located just under the shoulder blade and close to his spine. Barry throws a bolt of lightning that hits the metahuman right in the spine. He collapses, temporarily paralyzed. Barry tranquilizes him as an added measure. Then Barry himself collapses to the ground, exhausted. You exchange worried looks with Caitlin.

“Barry?” He doesn’t answer you. “Barry?! Barry!” You boyfriend finally flinches and sits himself up, bending his legs at the knees and loosely wrapping his arms around them. He hangs his head and waves a hand at the security camera pointing right at him.

“I’m fine,” he says, panting. “Let’s get this guy into the Pipeline. I don’t know how long he’s going to be out.”

You and Cisco go out in a white van to pick up Barry and the metahuman whom you shackle with some strong handcuffs that Cisco designed. When you first arrive, you run up to Barry and help him to his feet. You cup his masked face between your hands and look him over. He’s wincing but he leans in for a quick peck to your lips. His split lip leaves behind some blood on your mouth. He apologizes and wipes it away with a gloved thumb.

“Are you okay?” you ask him, your voice quivering and your eyes watering. You’re on the verge of crying. It happens a lot when Barry gets hurt. He nods and pulls you into his body to gently hug you.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry Baby,” he says, kissing the top of your head. You slither in Barry’s embrace until you’re under his arm. Wrapping your arm around his waist, you coax him into leaning on you so you can carry some of his weight and start walking towards the van. He seems to be favoring one of his legs. You ask him about it. “Just a strained muscle, probably,” he deflects. Still, rather than running back to the lab, Barry opts to ride along with you and Cisco.

He claims it’s because he wants to make sure the metahuman stays knocked out but you know him better than that. Yes, he’s very protective, especially where you’re concerned (it took him a while to even let you near the metahumans locked up in Star Labs.) But you’re trained to read body language. You can tell that he’s tired and hurting.

On the drive back to Star Labs, you watch Barry and notice that the longer he sits quietly, the more frustrated he seems to become. His jaw twitches and his lips press into a hard line like he’s clenching his teeth. Even through the mask, you can tell that his brow is furrowed.

When the van is parked and the metahuman unloaded, you make a move towards Barry that suggests you want to help him again. He holds up a hand to stop you.

“I’ve got it. I’m already getting better.” His breathing doesn’t sound labored anymore but he still walks with a slight limp.

Once Barry changes, Caitlin takes care of the cuts and bruises he’s sustained. He tries to push her away like he did to you, insisting he doesn’t need it, but Caitlin is a better judge of his wounds. She tells him to shut up and let her do her thing.

“You’re lucky you don’t have any broken bones. Your ribs are a bit bruised and you’ve probably got some hyperextended muscles. Y/N can help you ice those later,” Caitlin says to Barry. She must give him a stern glare because your boyfriend then sends an apologetic glance in your direction.

You silently mouth the words “I love you,” and Barry’s mouth quirks into a small smile, implying that he returns the sentiment. It disappears a moment later as he hisses and winces at Caitlin dabbing at his forehead with a cotton ball.

“Sorry, sorry,” she quickly blurts, “but I don’t know what caused these cuts. We need to prevent an infection if it was rusty metal or something.” Barry glares at her.

“Warn me next time,” he replies, his sour mood returning.

“Dude, that was crazy!” Cisco comes in surging with adrenaline and praise. “You know he woke up just as I was leaving. Don’t worry, the cell held up. But man, Barr, that was amazing how you took him out.” Barry’s glare holds. You know he’s not mad at Cisco.

“Yeah, I got my ass handed to me,” he says in a voice thick with anger and disappointment in himself.

“Barry, none of us could’ve predicted how strong he was. You did great given the circumstances,” you try to reassure him. He just looks down, silently accepting it but still frustrated with himself.

“Luckily, due to your metabolism and regenerative abilities, we don’t need to do stitches. You just need to rest and recuperate. Y/N can look after you now,” Caitlin says, patting Barry’s knee as her own form of silent reassurance.

You don’t offer yourself as a crutch to Barry this time. But he does hold his hand out to you to hold as the two of you leave for the night.

 

* * *

 

When you get to your apartment, you pull Barry with you towards your bedroom. He rolls his head from side to side and frowns.

“Babe, I don’t know if I can do _that_ tonight,” Barry whines, his hand darting out to pinch your butt, “as much as I’d love too,” he chuckles as you squeak at the surprising touch. Barry dozed for a few seconds in the car on the drive here and it seems to have been enough to alleviate his grumpy mood, though he’s still clearly exhausted.

You squeeze the hand you’re still holding and urge Barry to sit on your bed. He plops down and tilts his chin up, pursing his lips. You plant a light kiss to his lips, but Barry pulls on your hand now and you fall forward as he falls back. You both regret it instantly as he gasps and moans in pain. You roll off of him and run your hands over his torso.

“Where does it hurt? Oh god, I’m so sorry, Baby.” Barry waves off your worrying. He stays lying on his back. You prop yourself up on your elbow, your left hand resting on his abdomen. He puts his hand on yours.

“It’s okay. I’m good, just sore,” he says. There’s a brief pause where Barry’s fingers stroke yours. He looks at you out of the corner of his eye. He tries to move your hand lower. “Maybe we should try anyway,” he suggests with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. You giggle and pull your hand away.

“I need to take care of you. That does not mean taking care of _this_ business,” you joke, your hand hovering over Barry’s crotch. He laughs and nods in agreement. “So, what I’m gonna do is get you into your pajamas, make you something to eat and then set you up on the couch for a mini-binge of Parks and Rec.”

“Mmm, sounds like the perfect Friday night,” Barry hums. You get up off the bed and start to undo his belt. He’s absolutely no help with taking off his pants, instead opting to just lay there and make you pull. You tease him afterwards by letting your hand run across his lap, momentarily palming his growing member through his boxers. You throw his flannel pj pants in his face and tell him to put them on himself.

You leave him to that while you go into the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches. Wearing a loose fitting Star Labs shirt, Barry limps into the living room and sits himself on the couch, grabbing the necessary remotes to start up his current TV obsession. You bring the sandwiches, a bag of chips and some soda over to the living room and set it all up on the coffee table.

“Your sandwich is the one with extra bacon,” you say, stealing the remote from him because he doesn’t know how to work your TV fast enough.

“Aww, thanks Babe,” Barry nudges your shoulder affectionately.

Barry eats his sandwich and another one after that and he would’ve eaten the whole bag of Doritos if you hadn’t taken it away from him.

When you’re on the fifth episode of Parks and Rec and snuggling Barry as gently as you can, you start to notice how his hand is rubbing his thigh. He’s even kind of wincing while he does it. You lift your head off his chest and look up at him.

“What’s wrong? Is something bothering you? Where does it hurt? You’ve been limping,” you say with concern. You notice how some of the scrapes on his head have already healed and are now just bruises or smudges of blood.

“I just…I think I seriously pulled a muscle, that’s all,” Barry responds, still continuing to knead the tender spot. You reach out to replace his hand. It’s on the outside of his right thigh. Barry’s head drifts back on the couch and he closes his eyes.

“How does that feel? Any better?” you ask after a few minutes.

“Mmm, mm-hm,” Barry sighs with content. His eyes are closed again and you wonder if maybe he’s dozed off again. You haven’t seen Barry this tired after a fight in a long time. The only sign that he hasn’t completely fallen asleep has just twitched and touched your wrist.

You can only ignore or resist your boyfriend’s dick for so long…

You sit up on the couch, out of the slouching/laying down position you and Barry have been in for an episode or two. You massage his thigh but you’re not working on any knots. No, your touch is softer now, soothing and teasing.

You slide off of the couch and to the floor. You position yourself between Barry’s knees and then with your other hand, you start to palm his subconsciously growing erection. When you hook your fingers into his elastic waistband is when Barry stirs.

He opens his eyes and is surprised to find you on your knees in front of him instead of curled up next to him. He quirks an interested eyebrow at you though, so you know you’re not doing anything wrong.

“I thought you weren’t taking care of _that_ tonight,” Barry smirks at you. You chew on your lower lip, keeping eye contact with him as you tug on his pants. Barry’s hips lift up involuntarily, allowing you to pull down his pants.

“I need a closer look at your thigh. I need to make sure it’s not an injury that needs treatment,” you say. Barry snorts at your excuse and so do you. You run your hand back and forth over Barry’s crotch. “You know, Barr, what you did earlier tonight was amazing. I’m so glad you didn’t get hurt…well, not too bad,” you correct yourself. “You’re an amazing man, Barry Allen. A hero. You take care of this city and I’ll take care of you.” The tip of Barry’s tongue is running over his bottom lip like he’s hungry for what’s next. He’s not tired anymore.

In one swift motion, you pull Barry’s boxers down. His erection springs free, bouncing on his hard stomach. Barry lifts his shirt so that the pre-cum that’s already beading on the head doesn’t get on the fabric.

While your left hand stays on his thigh, actually still trying to rub and soothe the muscle, your other hand reaches out to hold Barry’s cock at the base. You slide your hand up and use your thumb to spread the pre-cum around the head of his cock. You stroke him once or twice and his hips thrust up a bit, already so eager for what’s to come.

“You deserve to be worshiped, Barry. To have a woman who’s happy to get on her knees and worship you and your body.” You kiss Barry’s leg where he’d claimed to have a pulled muscle.

“I have you, Y/N. That’s all I want and all I’ll ever need,” Barry manages to say, breathless. His hand covers the hand that was on his thigh. He traces it up to your face and your head where he tangles his fingers in your hair. He bolts forward momentarily so that he can kiss you, his tongue coaxing your mouth to open and your tongues to dance. You push back on his chest to make him lay back on the couch.

“Just relax Barry. I’ll take care of you.”

You begin by stroking with just your hand. Then you lean in and lick a line up his shaft. You do it multiple times, your saliva slicking him up so that your hand can move with ease and the right amount of pressure. You flick your tongue at the underside of the head. Then you swirl your tongue around the whole head a few times. You taste his salty pre-cum and hum with pleasure. Your vibrating lips against the slit on his cock elicits a hip-jerk and a moan from Barry.

You take that as your cue to step it up. You wrap your lips around the head and swirl your tongue around it. You start to bob your head up and down, taking as much of him as you can. What you can’t get down, you stroke with a slicked-up grip, loosening and tightening in all the right places.

“Mmmph, fuck,” Barry mutters under his breath, his eyes squeezed shut. His grip tightens in your hair and the hand at the back of your head is holding you still while he begins to thrust up into your wet mouth. More and more saliva is being produced due to your own arousal and the taste of Barry.

With Barry taking control for the moment, you’re suddenly aware of your own need for release. But you hold off because this isn’t about you. You flatten a hand on Barry’s stomach to hold him down, to stop his thrusting.

With one hand cupping his balls and the other working the shaft up and down, you hollow your cheeks and take him in as far as you can. Then you focus solely on the head like Barry is the perfect flavor of lollipop.

You can’t help but think about how easily he could slide into you, if you were to take off your jeans and panties and then just down on him, his hard cock stretching you perfectly.

But there’s no time for that.

Barry’s breathing becomes staggered and he actually starts pulling on your hair in a different manner, like he’s trying to pull you off.

“Y/N…Baby…I’m gonna…gonna come…where? Where should I?” In a string of groans and curses, it happens.

You don’t answer him because you keep your lips wrapped around his cock. His hot cum shoots straight at the back of your throat. The majority of it goes down as you swallow and try to catch your breath. You pull your mouth off of him, thinking he’s done and some of it stripes his bare stomach.

His chest is heaving and when he releases your hair, brushing it all out of your face, his hands come up to hold his own head and run his fingers through his own hair.

“Oh my god,” he pants. “That was…soo good,” he says, still breathless. You wrap your lips around his cock one last time, licking and sucking him clean. You release him with a _pop_.

“Just what the doctor ordered?” you joke, wiping at your chin for potential spit or cum of which there is none left. Barry just lets his shirt fall down and cover his stomach, likely resigning himself to some very dirty laundry. He grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you on his lap. You can’t imagine the feeling of your denim on his bare legs is a pleasing texture.

“I don’t feel any pain anymore. I just feel…satisfied,” Barry laughs. He holds your chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls you in for a kiss. You giggle and sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck. Barry lazily grins at you, kissing you a few more times and even deepening it, tangling his tongue with yours. He moans when he tastes himself on your tongue. His hands slide down to your ass and he squeezes. “Now it’s your turn.”

You’re in the bedroom before you know it, tossed on the bed while a blur of lightning runs around the apartment cleaning up the mess from dinner, turning off the tv and turning off the lights and then coming back to stand by your bed.

Barry’s removed his shirt and he starts to undress you but you stay his hands. You know Barry well enough to see that he’s tired again…probably has been exhausted the whole time. What you just did for him only made him relax more, which was your intention. His sore muscles would be even more sore if he’d stayed so tense. But of course, the other reason you’d just serviced him was simply because you wanted to and you loved doing it.

“You need to sleep, sweetheart,” you tell him. Barry frowns and it’s so adorable it almost distracts from his glorious nudity. “You can return the favor…and then some in the morning,” you wink at him and Barry just grins. You finish undressing yourself for bed and get under the covers. Barry joins you as the big spoon.

“Mmmm,” he nuzzles your neck, “First I’ll have breakfast,” his hand slides down to your hip and the apex between your legs. “And _then_ , I’ll make us pancakes.”


End file.
